Revolving Satellites Redux
by gluglug
Summary: COMPLETE! L/L based on spoilers for the episodes for early 2003. No double dates this time! This is more of a Lorelai angst piece.
1. Default Chapter

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter one: Bert and the Four C's  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Lorelai is getting dressed for a date and Luke comes to fix her porch.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
A/N: Here's another one of my L/L and their respective love interest stories based on spoilers for the episodes for early next year. No double dates this time! This is more of a Lorelai angst piece.  
  
I was gonna call this "Top Ten" but apparently Fanfiction.net is banning top 10 lists and I don't want to piss anyone off. This was partly inspired by Lauren Graham's crush on David Letterman and the ridiculously long and comprehensive Java Junkie message board list of all things L/L. I also remember reading a gorgeous "X-files" fan-fic years ago called "Revolving Satellites" by Blueswirl, where all the evidence was laid out to prove Mulder and Scully's love for each other. I hope that L/L don't turn out like M/S (it took them what - seven years to consummate their relationship?) but great TV couples inspire lots and lots of fanfic. =========================================================================  
  
It was late Saturday afternoon, an unusually warm late winter day and Lorelai Gilmore stared at her bedroom closet, trying to figure out what to wear for her fourth date with Alex, her new beau. The date was three hours away, but she wanted to get a head start.  
  
Alex had what Lorelai called the Four C's - he was caffeinated, cute, clever, and cultured, at least in the popular sense. Lorelai knew what the fourth date usually meant. But instead of giddy anticipation, the pit of her stomach was filled with dread. She knew what Alex was expecting, but she wasn't sure if her heart was in it.  
  
Lorelai was trying on a new dress and had just pulled it over her head when she heard the doorbell ring. Rory was at the library studying, so she ran downstairs to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Luke standing there, toolbox in hand. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, it's Luke and Bert, two of my favorite men. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Luke couldn't help but smirk at her - she was wearing a low-cut long sleeved lavender silk dress over a pair of jeans. He also noticed the lace of her bra was visible around the décolletage.  
  
Luke tore his eyes away from the lace and forced himself to look at her face. He cleared his throat. "Hey, Lorelai - nice outfit."  
  
Lorelai looked down at her mismatched clothes. "Oh, I have a date with Alex tonight and I'm trying to pick out something appropriately slutty to wear."  
  
"Well, I'm not taking any fashion tips from you, unless you think Nicole would like me in that."  
  
Nicole was Taylor's lawyer and Luke had another date with her that night. She was smart, funny and sarcastic, not to mention beautiful. He had asked her out because he was sick and tired of waiting for Lorelai to notice him.  
  
"She'd love this look on you. Are you seeing her tonight?"  
  
"Yup, date number three. I'm picking her up at 7:30." Luke didn't feel too comfortable discussing his suddenly active social life with Lorelai and changed the subject. "Anyway, earlier this week you mentioned that your porch rail broke again, remember? I had some free time, so, um, Bert suggested that we come by and take care of it."  
  
Lorelei smiled at the Bert mention. "Thanks, I appreciate it." She still wasn't ready to give up on the subject of Nicole. "Hey, you're not wearing that tonight are you? You might not get a date number four."  
  
Luke was in his usual uniform - flannel, green army jacket, jeans, boots and backwards baseball cap.  
  
"What, this isn't date appropriate?" He gave her a sarcastic chuckle. "Actually, I'm changing my clothes later. Remember that suit you bought, the one from Bloomingdale's? I'm wearing that tonight."  
  
Lorelai remembered how GQ he looked when she made him try it on. She folded her arms in smug satisfaction. "See, I knew it would come in handy someday. Hey, why don't you get started on the porch? I'll change my clothes and keep you company, if you don't mind."  
  
"It's your house."  
  
Lorelai went upstairs and took off the dress and pulled on her light blue turtleneck sweater. She looked in the mirror and smoothed over her wavy hair. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to put on the tea kettle. She figured that Luke would want some tea after he finished and she always kept a box of peppermint tea around, just in case.  
  
Lorelai threw on a jacket and joined Luke on the porch, sitting on the top step as he pounded some nails into the railing.  
  
"I put on the kettle, if you'd like to have some tea later."  
  
"Thanks. Hey, the reason this rail keeps breaking is that the nails are rusting from the wet weather. I'm afraid you'll have to replace it soon."  
  
"Huh, I should just level the whole place and rebuild. Maybe I should find someone to burn it down and then I could collect on the insurance."  
  
"Lorelai, you shouldn't say that that, even in jest."  
  
"Sorry, I know that was tasteless. I just wish that this place wasn't such a freakin' money pit."  
  
"Well, maybe Alex will marry you one day and you'll move in with him. Didn't you did tell me he lives in a swanky condo?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's a space age bachelor pad, not a place for a wife and kids. And I'm not even sure I want that with him."  
  
"I thought you said he was Mr. Right?"  
  
"On paper, he is. It's just that, oh I dunno..."  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with him, it's just that for some reason I'm not falling for him like I thought I would. Whenever I see him, I don't get that stomach-flippy, heart-poundy, palms-sweaty thing like I'm supposed to. I mean, I know I'm not a lesbian, so what the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
Luke smirked. "Are you sure you're not a lesbian, I mean you were wearing jeans with a dress before, perhaps you're having a sexual identity crisis?"  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I'll only admit to having a fashion crisis, Dr. Phil."  
  
Luke's tone grew more serious. "Well, it's probably because Alex's not the right guy for you."  
  
"You always manage to cut through the crap, Luke." Lorelai was quiet for a moment while she watched him pound in another nail. "Do you think I should dump him?"  
  
"Well, if I were in his shoes, I don't think I'd like to be strung along. It's probably better to cut the cord now before you get really serious with him. I mean, you don't want to accept any more ill-conceived marriage proposals, do you? I'm not building you another chuppa, you know."  
  
Lorelai frowned at his not so veiled reference to her botched engagement to Max. "Gee, thanks."  
  
Noticing her pained expression, Luke softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't think you should stay with someone for the wrong reasons. But I can't tell you how to live your life."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "You're right. I'm gonna dump him, tonight, before I make the mistake of sleeping with him."  
  
Luke nodded. "Date number four?"  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Uh-huh. So, if tonight goes well with Nicole - that means that very soon your dry spell will be over. And mine is being extended."  
  
Luke turned crimson but laughed as he finished pounding in the last nail. "You always make it about you, Lorelai."  
  
"Hey, I think the water should've boiled by now. Do you want to come in the kitchen and have some tea?"  
  
"Sounds great, peppermint?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Luke put the hammer in his toolbox and followed Lorelai into the house and sat at the kitchen table. She retrieved the tea and placed a hot mug in front of him.  
  
Lorelai sat across from him. "You know, I've missed this."  
  
"Missed what, the tea?"  
  
"No, you and me hanging out, we don't do it as often as we used to."  
  
"Well, I've been busy at the diner, and then there's dealing with Taylor and that damn soda shoppe with two p's, and the rest of my time is spent with Nicole."  
  
"So obviously that's going well?"  
  
"I think so, she's really great. Sometimes you just click with someone, you know?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Yup, I thought I had that with Alex. We definitely clicked, but sometimes you don't completely click. For me, it has to be intellectual, emotional and physical. Then there's that cherry on top, you know, chemistry." She paused. "Do you, um, feel that way about Nicole?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I think I'll need to spend some more time with her, to make sure that we click on all those levels you mentioned. But she and I definitely have the chemistry part down."  
  
"Chemistry is good." Lorelai found her eyes momentarily locked with Luke's and she felt a slight tremor run through her. What the hell was that?  
  
Luke felt something run through him as well. It was that familiar feeling that sprung up whenever he and Lorelai stared just a little too long at each other. He broke the gaze and took another sip. "Ah, this tea is great stuff. You should try it sometime."  
  
Lorelai nodded, still unsettled by the tremor. "Sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Hey, I guess I should go, I gotta get home and change for my date."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Thanks for fixing the porch, again."  
  
"Anytime. So I'll talk to you later, good luck with Alex."  
  
"Thanks. Have a good time on your date, say hi to Nicole for me."  
  
Luke got up and walked out the kitchen door. Lorelai picked up the mug to empty it out in the sink. But it was half full and still warm and she absently took a sip of the tea, it was refreshing and soothing. Before she knew it, she had drunk the whole thing.  
  
She put the mug in the dishwasher and went to go upstairs to get dressed. As she passed her front door, she realized that Luke had forgotten to take Bert - the toolbox was sitting by the front door. 


	2. The Best Laid Plans

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter two: The best laid plans..  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG -13 (I hope)  
  
Summary: What happened on Lorelai's fourth date with Alex  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
It was past midnight and Lorelai had just returned home from her date with Alex; she paid the cab driver and walked into the house. She hoped Rory would still be awake, she needed to talk to someone.  
  
She peeked in at her sleeping daughter and decided not to wake her, Rory needed her sleep. Even though she was in her final semester at Chilton, she had more schoolwork than ever to complete. She had been spending more of her weekend hours in the library than she was spending time with Jess. Lorelai had mixed emotions about that -she still was a little uneasy about Jess being a big part of Rory's life, so maybe it was better that she had so much schoolwork to do.  
  
Lorelai went upstairs and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was smeared and her lavender dress was on inside out. Her evening with Alex did not go as planned. She had intended to break up with him early on, but he had made reservations at her favorite romantic restaurant and then he took her dancing at an 80's club. She was having a great time and decided that breaking it off wasn't such a good idea, after all.  
  
They went back to his place and started fooling around. Before Lorelai knew it, she was in bed with him. It was probably due to too many cocktails at the dance club, impairing her judgment. Oh yeah, and that his lips and hands skillfully knew what they were doing as she lost herself in the moment. Until it happened. At the most inappropriate moment, she said it. The wrong name.  
  
"Luuuuke."  
  
Which stopped Alex dead in his tracks. He knew it. He had seen the two of them at the diner. He could tell by their body language that something was going on, acknowledged or not. He practically threw Lorelai out of his bed before she had a chance to explain away her faux pas.  
  
She tried to tell him that Luke had fixed her porch rail that afternoon and that..well that wasn't a good excuse. There was no excuse. Alex hurriedly called her a cab and she got dressed with her proverbial tail between her legs. Needless to say, they wound up breaking up that evening, but not the way she had planned.  
  
As Lorelai changed into her pajamas and tried to wash the embarrassment off her face, she still couldn't believe that she called out his name. Why Luke, of all people? Then she remembered the tremor she had felt sitting across from him in the kitchen, the one that left her so unsettled. She settled back under the covers, turned off the light and tried to think of something, or someone else.  
  
But when Lorelai closed her eyes, she could think of nothing but Luke. The more she tried not to think about him, the more intense her visions became. She envisioned him shirtless, the muscles in his arms flexing as he pounded the nails into the porch rail. Lorelei was giggling to herself over the dirty Luke thoughts she was having.  
  
She revisited their PG rated conversation on the porch yesterday, but this time was she was watching the R to NC-17 version. She gave up the fight and decided put those thoughts to good use. She was now free to use his name over and over without anyone kicking her out of bed.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I did not coin the phrase "Dirty Luke Thoughts" - I believe that belongs to Connecticut Junkie or is it Serenity Goddess? I will never write as well as they do.  
  
This was a very short chapter, the next chapter will have the inevitable Rory/Lorelai dream analysis that I didn't think was appropriate here. I also intend to keep this on a PG-13 level, I think Lorelai will be able to convey her feelings to Rory without being too explicit. Besides Rory asked her if Luke was naked in her "Lazy Hazy" dream.. : ) 


	3. Hangovers and Letterman Crushes

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter three: Hangovers and Letterman crushes  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Summary: Rory and Lorelai discuss the previous evening's events  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
It was Sunday morning and Rory woke with a start. She looked at her clock and groaned when she saw that it was 11AM. She was supposed to meet Paris at the library in an hour to work on their presentation about romantic heroines of the Bronte sisters' stories. Fearing the wrath of Paris, the first thing she did was call her cell phone to tell her that she would be running late. Rory was relieved to get her voice mail - she didn't want to deal with Paris rants without her morning coffee.  
  
Rory went into the kitchen. She was surprised that the coffee maker was empty and there was no sign of her mother. Rory assumed that Lorelai's date had gone really well and that she was still sleeping. Or perhaps she had slept over at Alex's? Her mother had never spent the whole night at a man's house, at least not to Rory's knowledge, even when she was engaged. Rory put the coffee beans into the maker, and went upstairs to find out the scoop.  
  
On her way to the stairs, Rory rubbed her eyes awake and nearly tripped on something. She looked down and saw Luke's toolbox.  
  
"Hey Bert, long time, no see."  
  
As she headed upstairs, Rory couldn't believe she had just greeted a toolbox. Damn her mother's quirks. Every day, she started to think that they were becoming even more alike, if that were possible.  
  
Rory approached Lorelai's room and gently knocked on the door. There was no answer so she peeked in and saw her mom still in bed - lying on her stomach, snoring away. She hated waking her up because she was usually such a grouch first thing. But it was getting late and Lorelai usually never slept past ten on weekends.  
  
Rory went to the bed, sat on the edge and gently shook her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Mom, are you alive in there?"  
  
Lorelai groaned. "Go away, little girl."  
  
"C'mon, Donny Osmond, it's time to get up."  
  
Lorelai turned over onto her back, opened her eyes and squinted. "I feel like crap."  
  
Rory raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Rough night?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"Mom, it's after eleven. I'm supposed to meet Paris at the library in about an hour to work on our Bronte sisters project, which doesn't leave me much time for your fourth date with Alex-the-man-of-your-dreams post mortem. I put some coffee on, so the least you can do is come downstairs with me."  
  
"Help Mommy get up."  
  
Rory pulled her up by the hands and got her to stand up. She wobbled at bit, so Rory took her by the hand and led her downstairs. When they reached the bottom step, she didn't want to add to her mother's list of maladies, so she gave her a warning.  
  
"Mom - be careful. Don't trip over Bert on your way to the kitchen."  
  
Lorelai cocked her head at Rory. "Bert?"  
  
"You know, Luke's toolbox, he must've left it behind. I'm assuming he came by yesterday to fix the porch railing."  
  
Considering her fantasies from last night, Rory's unintentional sexual references sent Lorelai into a fit of giggles. "Toolbox, dirty."  
  
Rory grew impatient and practically dragged her mother to the kitchen table. She had a feeling breakfast was going to be like one of those AbFab episodes where she was Saffy and her mother was Edina. She poured two cups of coffee and put one in front of her mother and realized that Paris would blow a gasket if she were any later.  
  
"Here, drink this, you'll feel better. I have to make a call, I'll be back in a second."  
  
Again, she dialed Paris' number and got her voicemail. Rory told her that her mom was sick and she needed to take care of her. She apologized profusely and told her she would call her later and they could go over their presentation by phone. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, Lorelai was hung over, and that technically meant she was ill.  
  
When Rory returned to the table, her mother had brightened considerably. She still looked like her head was in a bit of pain, but coffee was the panacea for all Gilmore problems.  
  
"Mom, I just lied to Paris so I could stay home and hear all about your date. I'll probably go to hell for that, so this better be a good story."  
  
Lorelai put down her cup and held her head in her hands. "Ugh, where do I begin?"  
  
"At the beginning?"  
  
"Nah, I'll start at the end and work my way back. Alex and I broke up last night."  
  
Rory's blue eyes widened. "You're kidding, what happened?"  
  
Lorelai looked soberly at her daughter. "I wish I were kidding."  
  
"So you didn't sleep with him last night?"  
  
"Rory, what makes you think I slept with him?"  
  
"Mom, it was date number four."  
  
"How do you know about date number four?"  
  
"I may still be a virgin but I'm not stupid, you know."  
  
"What do you mean by "may" - you and Jess haven't done the deed without getting my written permission first, have you?"  
  
"Of course not. Don't worry, my virginity is still intact. And it's not like I have time for that anyway, I've barely seen Jess all week because of my final semester in Chilton hell. Anyway, we're not talking about my romantic troubles, we're talking about yours."  
  
"Right, well I hope your virgin ears can handle what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"Mom, I'll be ok."  
  
"Well, Alex and I were doing what many consenting adults do on a fourth date, and it was going really well, until I did the most inappropriate thing ever, at least in bed."  
  
Rory had no idea what to expect and held her breath. "Mom, don't be gross, please."  
  
"I called out the wrong name."  
  
Rory giggled. "George Clooney or David Letterman?"  
  
"You know about my Letterman crush?"  
  
"Oh come on. I hear you giggling in front of the TV when you should be getting ready for bed. I know you wanna to marry him."  
  
"All right, I do have a crush on him - it's that crooked grin that gets me every time. But it wasn't him or George."  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Huh? You mean as in Perry or Skywalker?"  
  
"I wish." She sighed. "As in..Danes."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"You can say that again, Keanu. Hey, he could've been another option along with Clooney and Letterman."  
  
"You called out Luke's name while you were with Alex? Wow - that must've been embarrassing."  
  
"That's the understatement of the year. He kicked me out of bed so fast, I didn't even know what hit me. I tried to explain but he wouldn't listen. He called me a cab, I got dressed in a hurry and that is the end of Lorelai and Alex - a match made in hell!"  
  
"What kind of explanation could you offer him, anyway?"  
  
"Well, Luke was here yesterday fixing the porch, as you astutely pointed out. I made him some tea and we talked for a bit in the kitchen, at this very table. I haven't spent much alone time with him lately, so I guess he was just on my mind. And he left Bert here, so..."  
  
Lorelai started to blush - she was having those dirty Luke thoughts again.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to understand your 'toolbox, dirty' comment and the uncontrolled giggling."  
  
"Rory, get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
"Projecting much?"  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Okay, I admit it - I'm having not-so-innocent thoughts about Luke and his toolbox."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'll never look at Bert the same way again." She paused. "Hey, I'm wondering if we should revisit your dream."  
  
"Which dream, Dr. Freud?"  
  
"Remember the one you had right before I came back from Washington - the one where you and Luke were married and he talked to your stomach?"  
  
Lorelai had forgotten that dream, but apparently Rory hadn't. It all came rushing back, especially the three kisses he gave her. "Yeah, I remember."  
  
"You rejected my analysis that you were secretly in love with him and wanted his babies, I hope you're not still in denial, are you?"  
  
"I don't know. Just because I'm having lustful thoughts about Luke doesn't necessarily mean I want to become Mrs.-backwards-baseball-cap and have diner babies for the rest of my life."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Oh come on, Rory. Luke is dating Nicole now, he's finally getting something resembling a life and the last thing I want to do is screw that up for him. I can't just walk into the diner and say, 'Hey, Luke I want some coffee and pancakes. Oh and by the way, the other night I called out your name while I was having sex with another man, what do you think of that?'"  
  
"Hmmm. Well, maybe you're starting to notice him because he's moving on with his life, he's not waiting around for you to jump his bones anymore."  
  
"Rory, what are you talking about? He's moving on from Rachel, not me. I thought you were the only holdout in the Stars Hollow crackpot-Luke-loves- Lorelai theory."  
  
"Well, I've held my tongue, but I've always thought it held some weight. I mean - think of all the sweet things he's done for you, for us. He's always giving us free coffee, and he's not the generous type. He drove you to the hospital when Grandpa was sick, and Luke hates hospitals. He built you the chuppa even though he didn't like Max, and he's always fixing things around the house, including the porch rail for the hundredth time. And you know he looks out for me like I'm a daughter."  
  
"Yeah, and he also gave me the cold shoulder the entire summer, that's really sweet," Lorelai snorted.  
  
"Well, that's because you hurt him."  
  
Lorelai started to think that Rory was making sense. She had hurt Luke, badly, after all the incredibly sweet things he had done for them. And he did wind up forgiving her in the end.  
  
"Oh Rory, what if you're right? I mean I'm not running to the diner right now to declare my undying love for him - this isn't one of your Bronte stories. But I've got to give this some more thought."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. You know, even though he's dating Nicole, it doesn't mean that he's not still waiting for you. I don't think Luke could just turn off his feelings. I would bet on my rare book collection AND my U.K. imports that you and Luke will be a twosome of cuteness some day."  
  
"Wow, you're that sure? You wouldn't be lying to Mommy to make her feel better, would you?"  
  
"I'm sure," Rory nodded vigorously. The truth was she wasn't 100% sure, but she wanted her to seriously consider a future with Luke. She suddenly realized she was hungry and needed energy to complete her school project and deal with Paris.  
  
"Let's see what we can salvage in the fridge for brunch. We're not going to the diner today, are we?"  
  
"You read my mind. I can't face Luke again until I know what I'm gonna do about this."  
  
"Okay, but make up your mind soon, I'm not about to become a fixture at Al's Pancake World."  
  
A/N: That went on a little longer than I had anticipated, but hope y'all like it. I also wanted to try writing more from a Rory POV, b/c I don't write much Rory centered fic. Jess might pop up later too, but all the Literati folks should look elsewhere.  
  
Oh, thanks for all the kind reviews so far - will write for feedback, because I'm certainly not doing this for cash.  
  
Not so inside joke alerts: I put Lauren Graham's crushes on Clooney and Letterman in here. I also put in a small shout out to "Pyramid" - the Donny Osmond reference. Scott Patterson was a recent guest - it's so jarring to see him without his Luke costume. Also the "twosome of cuteness" is a Buffy-ism from way back. I thought it was appropriate for L/L. 


	4. Wuthering Heights

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter Four: Wuthering Heights  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Summary: Rory and Lorelai discuss lists and "Wuthering Heights"  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Later that evening it was bedtime and Rory knocked on her mother's bedroom door.  
  
"Hey, Mom, you've been unusually quiet for the past few hours. I just wanted to see if you're ok." Rory noticed her mother was typing away on her laptop. "What are you working on?"  
  
"My Luke list."  
  
"Is it a pro and con list - like the one I made about Jess versus Dean?"  
  
"Sort of, except this one has no cons - I've listed everything that I like about Luke, it's more of a 'my favorite Luke moments' list.  
  
"How many do you have?"  
  
"Fourty-four."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of moments."  
  
Well, I've known Luke since 1987. Fifteen years, and that's an average of about three moments per year. But now that I think about it - most of my entries are from the past three years." She stopped typing and looked up at her daughter. "So, anyway, how are Paris, Emily, Anne, and Charlotte?"  
  
"Still dead, Paris' the exception. We're ready for our presentation tomorrow. I've done my analysis of "Wuthering Heights" and I've forgotten just how depressing that story is. You know, Bronte heroines really don't run around declaring their undying passion, they either die or wait around and suffer for the men they love."  
  
"Well, you have to remember that my Bronte knowledge is limited to Kate Bush's song "Wuthering Heights" and that awful "Jane Eyre" movie with Charlotte "daughter of Serge" Gainsbourg. I never got around to reading them in high school because they were only taught in AP English, and since I was breast feeding you around that time it kind of fell off my radar."  
  
"Okay, gross. So you never read 'Wuthering Heights'?"  
  
"No, I all I know about Cathy and Heathcliff is from Kate Bush's lyrics about longing from beyond the grave. So, is it about necrophilia or something?"  
  
"Again, gross." Rory sighed. "Here's the Cliff Notes version - the story is set in the Yorkshire moors at the Earnshaw estate, aka Wuthering Heights. Heathcliff is brought to WH from Liverpool by Mr. Earnshaw. He's sort of adopted into the family and grows up with Earnshaw's kids, Catherine and Hindley. After Mr. Earnshaw dies, Heathcliff is bullied by Hindley. Heathcliff falls for Cathy, but she eventually breaks his heart by marrying Edgar Linton instead. Heathcliff becomes even more dark and enigmatic after Cathy dies in childbirth. She has a baby girl, also named Catherine."  
  
Lorelei nodded. "How depressing. Hey, I named you after me, does that make me a Bronte heroine? Well I didn't die in childbirth, at least. Emily wrote this one, right?"  
  
Rory snorted. "Yeah, the comparisons are spooky. Anyway, to further complicate things, Heathcliff marries Edgar's sister Isabella but she flees to the south. Their son, Linton and Cathy Number Two marry, but Linton dies because he's all sickly. Hareton, Hindley's son, and Cathy Number Two became close. As Heathcliff grows older, he goes crazy from his grief, has visions and longs for death so he can be with his beloved Cathy Number One."  
  
"Yikes. Not only do you need a scorecard and a genealogy chart, I bet you just want to smack these people out of frustration."  
  
"Yeah, they can be frustrating at times, but that's the way it's written."  
  
"Hey, if I'm Cathy, does that make Luke Heathcliff?"  
  
"Oh yeah, if he ran a diner and wore flannel. Mom, you and Luke are nothing like Cathy and Heathcliff."  
  
"Well they wound up marrying the wrong people and then dying, right? What if that happens to me and Luke? I don't want him to go nuts and lock himself in the diner having visions of me drinking coffee with him in heaven!"  
  
"Do you really think Luke would drink coffee, even in death?" Rory teased. "Well, it seems that you've made up your mind. Telling him how you feel guarantees you won't end up like a Bronte heroine."  
  
"So it's a cautionary tale?"  
  
"Well, that's part of my presentation. Anyway, speaking of presentations, are you going to share your list with Luke?"  
  
"Oh, no - this is something I did to help me sort out my feelings. I have all the stuff you mentioned from our conversation earlier and just a lot of little things that he's done over the years that made me realize what a great guy he is. I mean, I've always known that, but I'm beginning to see him in a new light. Seeing it all written out gives me all the proof I need that my feelings for him are more than just friendship or even lust."  
  
"So when and how do you plan to tell him - are you gonna tell him about your little mistake last night?"  
  
"No, and no one in this town is going to find out, either. If you say anything, especially to Jess, I'll tell him that you like Justin Timberlake's new CD."  
  
"Hey, it's funky. And this is coming from a woman who used to wear rhinestone bandannas and Britney t-shirts."  
  
"I was being ironic."  
  
"Whatever, Alanis - I'm gonna go to bed now. So, we're going to the diner for breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, although I'm not planning to tell him with everyone around, I'm should try to get some alone time, although it's kind of challenge these days."  
  
"I have an idea - he has to pick up Bert, right? You should schedule a time for him to come over, make him some tea and then talk. Just let me know when and I'll make myself scarce."  
  
"Great idea - how could I forget Luke's toolbox?" Lorelai started to giggle again.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and kissed her mother goodnight. "Pleasant dreams, mom."  
  
Her mother was still giggling. "Oh, I'm assured some pleasant dreams. Night, hon."  
  
Lorelei stared at her laptop and made one more entry to her list before shutting it down for the night.  
  
"Number 45 - Luke's Toolbox."  
  
Lorelai stopped giggling and decided that she had to hear a particular song before going to bed. She went over to her CD drawer and pulled out one of her favorite Kate Bush CDs, "The Kick Inside."  
  
She bought it when she was pregnant with Rory, the title being appropriate. Lorelai fell in love with Kate's stuff and listened to her quite a bit during her first few years of motherhood, there was just something about her voice and the romantic poetry of her music. She popped the CD in her mini boom box and the song began to play.  
  
Out on the wiley, windy moors  
  
We'd roll and fall in green.  
  
You had a temper like my jealousy: Too hot, too greedy.  
  
How could you leave me, when I needed to possess you?  
  
I hated you. I loved you, too.  
  
Bad dreams in the night.  
  
They told me I was going to lose the fight,  
  
Leave behind my wuthering, wuthering Wuthering Heights.  
  
Heathcliff, it's me--Cathy.  
  
Come home. I'm so cold!  
  
Let me in-a-your window.  
  
Ooh, it gets dark! It gets lonely,  
  
On the other side from you.  
  
I pine a lot. I find the lot  
  
Falls through without you.  
  
I'm coming back, love.  
  
Cruel Heathcliff, my one dream, My only master.  
  
Too long I roam in the night.  
  
I'm coming back to his side, to put it right.  
  
I'm coming home to wuthering, wuthering, Wuthering Heights  
  
Heathcliff, it's me--Cathy.  
  
Come home. I'm so cold!  
  
Let me in-a-your window.  
  
Ooh! Let me have it.  
  
Let me grab your soul away.  
  
Ooh! Let me have it.  
  
Let me grab your soul away.  
  
You know it's me--Cathy!  
  
Heathcliff, it's me--Cathy.  
  
Come home. I'm so cold!  
  
Let me in-a-your window.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Moswen, I love "Snake Woman Flannel," btw. I haven't read WH since senior year's English class which was well over fifteen years ago. I realized you were right about Bronte heroines, so this is my answer to that.  
  
I decided not to make Lorelai's Luke list public yet, it will show up in some form in a future chapter - this one will probably run to ten - my longest fic yet. And if you've never listened to Kate Bush, y'all should. Maxwell recently covered "This Woman's Work." He did an awesome job, but the original is better and always brings me to tears. 


	5. On the dearly departed souls of Joey and...

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter Five: On the dearly departed souls of Joey and DeeDee  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Lorelai and Rory go to the diner.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Lorelai and Rory were on their way to Luke's for breakfast. Rory, dressed in her school uniform, blue coat and backpack, was walking fast while Lorelai, dressed in a serious looking brown suit with high heeled boots and a coat, was dragging her feet.  
  
"Mom, come on. I've only got a half an hour until my bus comes. I have to meet Paris before our presentation and if I'm late, she might turn me into a dead Bronte heroine. You know, if you hadn't spent so much time trying to figure out what to wear for the five minutes you'll talk to Luke today, we'd be eating already."  
  
"Oh, you exaggerate - I have a meeting today at the Inn with a representative from Mom's DAR group, I need to look this way if I want them to spend lots of money for their annual convention. Do you think I'd look this dowdy for him? And the only reason you're in a hurry to get to diner is so you can play kissy face with your boyfriend."  
  
"Well, I don't think you look dowdy, you look very pretty."  
  
"Why thank you." She squeezed her daughter's arm affectionately. "It runs in the family, dear."  
  
They entered the diner and Lorelai sat down at a table. She looked around for Luke and was somewhat relieved but disappointed at his absence. Jess was standing in Luke's usual spot and Rory went over to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He looked up and smiled. "Well, if it isn't Catherine Earnshaw." He leaned over the counter and they shared one of their chaste public kisses.  
  
"I've almost forgotten what you look like, Jess. I'm so happy this presentation is over today, we must make plans to hang out next weekend. I promise on the dearly departed souls of both Joey and DeeDee Ramone that I won't cancel on you."  
  
"Well, I just ordered a video of "Sid and Nancy" and the "Great Rock and Roll Swindle" is being released on DVD this week. Unfortunately, my Luddite uncle refuses to enter the twenty first century and buy a DVD player. But I'm saving up to buy one with my discount."  
  
"I like a guy who's self sufficient. I'd love to see "Sid and Nancy," how does next Sunday afternoon sound, say after brunch?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan, I'll be counting the minutes." They kissed again, a little less chastely.  
  
Lorelai came over to the counter. "Hey, will you two get a room already? On second thought, strike that. Rory, your bus leaves in twenty-five minutes, so we should order breakfast. And Mommy needs coffee."  
  
"Does she always talk about herself in the third person?" Jess smirked at Rory.  
  
"I'm used to it. Anyway, I'd like a Swiss cheese omelet with toast, with coffee, stat. Mom?"  
  
Lorelai looked at Jess. "Hey, is Luke here to cook or is it Caesar?"  
  
"Luke's next door ranting at Taylor, no doubt, so I'm afraid it's the latter. What can I get you?"  
  
"I'll have what Rory's having, minus the cheese. Caesar's omelets are too gooey."  
  
"Why don't you two sit and I'll bring your breakfast in a few minutes." Jess turned to go to the kitchen and Rory and Lorelai went to sit at their table.  
  
"Smooth move, Mom."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Finding out where Luke was without appearing too eager or desperate, very nice."  
  
"If Luke's at the soda shop, I wonder if Nicole is there to mediate."  
  
Rory nodded. "That's a possibility."  
  
"You know, yesterday when I was making my list, I forgot all about her."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't imagine her making an appearance in your list of favorite Luke moments."  
  
"Obviously, it's just that her being part of the equation makes my "I want to be more than friends" speech a little more complicated. I mean, like you said yesterday - what if Luke thinks I'm only interested in him just because he's dating someone, how do I convince him?"  
  
"Well you have your list of 44 things - that should convince him."  
  
"45 - I added Luke's toolbox to the list."  
  
"Bert?"  
  
"No - his toolbox."  
  
"Mom, don't make me lose my appetite and that joke is getting really old, you know."  
  
Lorelai giggled. "That joke will never get old in my little corner of the world. But you're right, when I see Luke later I have to tell him to pick up Bert without having a giggle fit."  
  
Jess returned to the table with their plates. "What is so funny?"  
  
Rory smirked at him. "Oh, mom and I are having a discussion about tools."  
  
Lorelai turned bright red. Jess had a feeling he knew what they were talking about and decided to ignore them. One of the things he learned from Luke that when it came to dealing with the Gilmores, ignorance was sometimes the best policy. "I'll get your coffee."  
  
After he poured their morning fix, Lorelai spoke and forced herself to keep a straight face.  
  
"Jess, we were really talking about tools, um you see, Luke came by over the weekend to fix our porch and he left his toolbox behind. I want to remind him that he has to pick it up."  
  
"Oh, Bert, sure. Why don't you go next door after breakfast and tell him yourself? I think he'll be there for a while. He's spending more time there than here at the diner. I'm thinking of changing the sign outside to Jess's and see how long it takes him to notice."  
  
Rory laughed. "Well you know I'd be your best customer."  
  
"Speaking of customers, I gotta get back to work. Rory, you're gonna kick ass on your presentation." Rory and Jess kiss goodbye. "See you later."  
  
Rory finished up her breakfast and took a final sip of coffee. She got up from the table, grabbed her backpack and kissed her mom on the cheek.  
  
"Mom, I gotta go. Good luck with Luke today and your DAR meeting."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I'll need it. And as Jess so eloquently said, kick ass on your presentation."  
  
Lorelai sipped her coffee and realized that she had to be at the Inn for a 9AM meeting with the DAR rep. She hoped she'd have enough time to tell Luke about Bert, before she lost her nerve.  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm dragging it out - Luke appears in the next chapter. This was my first lengthy R/J scene - hope it seemed realistic...I don't know if the Great Rock and Roll Swindle is on DVD. Joey and DeeDee RIP. Oh, and Stereolab's Mary Larsen. Very sad.. 


	6. Sundae Bloody Sunday

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter Six: Sundae Bloody Sunday  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Summary: Lorelai goes to the soda shop to see Luke about a toolbox.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
A few minutes later, Lorelai finished her breakfast and left the diner. She had some time until her meeting, so she decided to go face Luke. The shop was due to have its grand opening that coming Saturday and it looked almost ready. She walked up to the door of the soda shop and noticed that the shade was pulled half-way down.  
  
Lorelai looked in and spied Luke, the back of his blue flannel shirt and cap visible from the door. She then noticed a manicured hand and a brown sleeve wrapped around his waist, then another arm came from the opposite side and duplicated the action. It seemed that he and Nicole were sharing an intimate moment. A moment later, Taylor and a construction worker appeared from the back room and they quickly separated. Seeing their embrace, Lorelai started to lose her nerve. She was just about to turn and leave when Taylor opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Lorelai, what a pleasant surprise. You do know we're not open yet, right?"  
  
"Hey, Taylor. I was, um, just coming by to ask you when you were having your grand opening. Rory and I delirious with anticipation over having some egg creams."  
  
Taylor handed her a flyer. "Well, here you go. Be sure to tell everyone. I'm having a special offer on Saturday - bring a friend and get a free sundae. It's a limited time offer and you must bring this flyer with you for redemption. So hang onto it, young lady!"  
  
Lorelai read the flyer. "Maybe you should open on Sunday instead - you know a free sundae on Sunday!"  
  
"Oh no, that means I would need to print new flyers, I don't have a line item in my budget for that. But I'll be sure to taking down more marketing ideas at the town meeting, if you'd like to help."  
  
Taylor turned around and walked over to Nicole to sign some papers.  
  
Luke approached the door. "Hey." There he was - talking to her like it was any other day. God, he was cute. Lorelai was tongue tied.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Did you want to see me?"  
  
Oh yeah, she wanted to see him. "Um, well I came by to ask Taylor about the shop opening, as I'm sure you overheard, but now that you're here, I do have something to talk to you about. Remember when you came to fix the porch rail?"  
  
"Sure, how's it holding up?"  
  
"Fine, you did a great job, as usual. It's real sturdy."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Nicole grabbed the papers from Taylor, put them in her briefcase and came to stand beside Luke at the door. She was a smart looking, slim, attractive woman with longish light brown hair. She was dressed in a brown suit, very similar to Lorelai's.  
  
"Hi Lorelai, good to see you again. Nice suit, you have good taste."  
  
"Hi Nicole, likewise. Yeah, I guess we have similar taste. I have a meeting with the DAR at the Inn, so I wanted to look respectable." She glanced at her watch. "Oh, it starts in about fifteen minutes so I should get moving. But before I go, um, Luke, you left something at my house."  
  
Luke felt a little uncomfortable, he didn't like the way that sounded in front of Nicole. "What did I leave?"  
  
"Bert. He misses you and feels neglected."  
  
"Bert? Do you have a pet or something?" Nicole asked.  
  
Luke was embarrassed. "No, Bert is my toolbox. Um, Lorelai likes to name inanimate objects - it's one of her many quirks."  
  
Nicole raised an eyebrow. "She named your toolbox?"  
  
Lorelai noticed Luke's discomfort and while part of her enjoyed this, she suddenly didn't want to Nicole to get the wrong idea.  
  
"Oh, I name lots of things, the Tim the toaster, Fred the fridge, Carl the coffee maker, Vince the vacuum, the list goes on and on. Like Luke said, it's a quirk of mine. So anyway, when do you think you can rescue Bert?"  
  
"I'll pick him up when I get a free moment, I'm sure he's in safe hands in the meantime."  
  
Lorelai almost giggled at Luke's seemingly innocent comment, but suppressed it.  
  
Nicole looked at her watch. "Oh, crap, I have a client meeting in Hartford at 9:30, I better get going. Luke, I'll see you later this week?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Looking forward to it." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and watched her walk towards her car.  
  
As Lorelai watched Luke watching Nicole, she felt her heart sink. He was obviously smitten with her.  
  
He turned to her. "So, how was breakfast - I hope Jess was nice to you this morning."  
  
"Oh, he gave us excellent service, although I think the fact that he's dating my daughter has something to do with it. You'd better keep an eye on him, you know - he's planning to take over the diner in your absence."  
  
"I'm not worried. I'll be able to focus on the diner now that I think things are under control." He motioned toward the soda shop and sighed. "You know, I've had to watch Taylor like a hawk, it hasn't been easy."  
  
"Well, you don't look too worse for wear. I thought that dealing with Taylor would've given you a coronary, in spite of your super healthy diet."  
  
"Nicole has had a lot to do with it. Whenever she's around, I don't seem to lose my temper as much. And she's great at managing Taylor, too. She's a miracle worker."  
  
Lorelei nodded. "Seems that way. Anyway, I have to go. When can you pick up Bert?"  
  
"Not sure, when I get a moment I'll drop by."  
  
"This week?"  
  
"This week, next week, whenever. I don't think he'll mind."  
  
"Well, I think he does. I hear plaintive cries in the night, he says "Luke, Luke, you've forgotten me. We've always been the best of buds and now you pretend I don't exist. How could you have forsaken me? Is there another, younger, prettier toolbox you have your eye on?"  
  
Luke shook his head at her in exasperation. "Lorelai, you're a nut job."  
  
"You're not telling me anything I don't already know. Well, if you're not going to do it for Bert, do it for me. Listening to a heartbroken toolbox is making me very sad. Do you want me to be sad?" She pouted at him.  
  
Luke had a hard time saying no to that pout. Beside he didn't want to stand here all day talking about a toolbox's rejected feelings. "All right, I'll try to come by tonight, if not, then sometime this week, ok?"  
  
"Great - Bert's looking forward to it. Hey, it's time for me to court the Daughters of the American Revolution, see ya."  
  
"See ya." Luke stood on the steps of the diner for a moment and watched Lorelai walk away. =========================================================================  
  
A/N: Poor Bert. Now he's a symbol of Lorelai's heart. Thanks for the comments, readers!  
  
Moswen - I appreciated your note - that was a strange coincidence. I'm actually not a Bronte junkie. I prefer 20th century literature and hated WH for the very reasons stated in chapter four. 


	7. Lawyers in Love

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter Seven: Lawyers In Love  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: The Girls go to the soda shop's grand opening. Lorelai and Nicole have girl talk.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
It was the following Saturday at the Gilmore household and they were getting ready to attend the opening of Taylor's soda shop. Lorelai and Rory were just about to head out the door when Lorelai looked pitifully down at Bert.  
  
"Oh, Bert, don't cry, you're starting to rust from all your tears. We'll be back later. Just because Luke has neglected you, it doesn't mean that Rory and I don't love you."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at her mother. "Mom, you've got to stop talking to Bert like that. I know you're mad that Luke hasn't dropped by all week, but this is ridiculous. I'm calling Creedmore tomorrow to reserve you that rubber room."  
  
"And I'm going to request an adjoining one for you. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, dear."  
  
The girls closed the door behind them and started their way to the town center.  
  
Rory was excited. "Ready for our egg creams and free sundae?"  
  
"Well, Taylor only gave me one flyer, so if you want to give your sundae to Jess, I won't mind."  
  
"You're in a generous mood. Hey, I'm not sure if Jess can make it, he said he might have to work. Let's drop by the diner first and I'll see if I can persuade him to take a break."  
  
"Well, you can go in there without me, I'm not about to beg Luke to come by again. When I saw him for like a whole two seconds in the diner this week, he told me he didn't come by Monday night because he was too busy. Yeah, busy sticking his tongue down Nicole's tonsils, no doubt."  
  
"Yucky mental picture, Mom. You don't know for sure he was with her."  
  
"Oh please, they're joined at the hip and they're more nauseating than Ben and Jen. And by the way, that whole "Jenny from the Block" attempt at street cred is a big 'ole crock of .."  
  
"Whoa. I'm banning "Access Hollywood" and your subscription to US Weekly until you calm down, missy."  
  
"Sorry. It's just that since I've broken up with Alex and this whole Luke toolbox mess, my only distraction is the love lives of the rich, famous and airbrushed."  
  
The girls reached the town center and found themselves in front of Luke's. Through the window, Lorelai spotted Luke behind the counter chatting with Nicole, who had the prime stool location near the register that used to belong to her. Jess was taking an order at one of the front tables.  
  
"Rory, you go ahead and talk to Jess. If I go in with you, I'll lose my appetite for the egg cream. I'll save you a spot."  
  
"Ok, Mom, I think you're being silly, but I'll see you in a few."  
  
Lorelai headed to the shop entrance and was stopped by Kirk, who was wearing a cardboard sign and handing out flyers.  
  
"Hey Lorelai. Lovely day for the opening of a soda shop, huh?"  
  
"Hey Kirk, it's damp and chilly today, not exactly ice cream weather."  
  
"Yes, well, Taylor wants me to drum up business, so I'm hoping folks don't notice. It's opening day, you know."  
  
"Well, yeah, by the balloons, the huge sign you're wearing plus the one behind you that says "Grand Opening" and these flyers, I think you're doing a great job getting that message across."  
  
"Hey, do you have someone to give your free sundae to? I know you've been seeing someone or you'll probably give it to Rory, but if either of them fall through would you mind sharing yours with me?"  
  
"Aw, Kirk, what a sweet sentiment, but I told you that I'm not interested in dating you."  
  
"Oh, no, I didn't mean to imply anything romantic. You see, Taylor is so cheap that he won't give employees free anything. I'm hoping to find someone nice who'll take pity on me and sneak me their free sundae during my break."  
  
"Well, I might be able to give you mine, what time is your break?"  
  
"In a half an hour."  
  
"No problem, I'll be glad to help."  
  
Kirk smiled or winced, Lorelai couldn't tell. "Thanks so much, I'll be forever in your debt."  
  
She opened the door, the place was busy, but not full. All the employees were dressed in old fashioned striped shirts, straw hats and bowties. It was charming, if not a bit too Disney-esque for her. She took a seat at a small table and looked around for a familiar face. All of the customers looked like tourists who reminded her of those J. Crew families that Luke despised.  
  
A waiter appeared at her table and she ordered an egg cream. A minute later, Rory and Jess came through the door and approached Lorelai's table, waving a promotional flyer.  
  
"Look Mom, I have a flyer and found someone to give my sundae to."  
  
"Congratulations. I'm giving mine to Kirk, how pathetic is that?"  
  
Jess nodded. "Oh, he gave us that "Taylor doesn't feed the employees" speech too - I wouldn't think you're so special. Hey, we're going to take our own table, if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind at all. I'll just sit here with my pathetic-ness, it's okay. You know, I'm so pathetic I can't lay a proper guilt trip on you two. You know, sometimes I wish we were Jewish."  
  
Rory smirked. "Me too, my name is now Rory Goldstein. We could get eight presents during Chanukah, not just one during Christmas. Hey, Jess and I will be right over here, if you need us."  
  
The waiter returned with her egg cream. It didn't taste like eggs or cream but it was delicious, it reminded her of Coney Island, even though she'd never been there. Well, it tasted like the Coney Island she'd imagined it to be.  
  
The bell at the top of the front door jingled and Lorelai looked up, she was a little startled to see Nicole, alone. She had also never seen her out of her conservative business suits, but here she was dressed in weekend clothes - a pair of tight blue jeans, boots, a purple turtleneck sweater and a red down bubble coat. Lorelai gave her tentative smile and Nicole approached her table.  
  
"Hey Lorelai, good to see you."  
  
"Hey Nicole, nice to see you, too. Are you flying solo or is the landlord coming, too?"  
  
"Oh, Luke? No, I'm afraid I couldn't convince him. He didn't want to leave the diner with Jess on break. And as much as he and Taylor have reached a peace accord, Luke refuses to patronize an establishment that makes money solely selling dairy, sugar and fat, which according to him, is not only the cause of this country's obesity epidemic, but the downfall of western civilization."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Yeah, even if that money pays the rent that Taylor gives him, right? And it's not like he serves raw food next door. What a hypocrite!"  
  
Nicole nodded. "Well, he has to make a living somehow. But, I swear, sometimes I would love to see Luke enjoying an ice cream cone or something. He needs to live a little."  
  
"Believe me I've tried."  
  
"I bet you have, but give me time. I'll make some progress with him."  
  
A waiter approached their table and Nicole ordered a strawberry sundae.  
  
"Do you mind if I hang out here with you for a while?"  
  
Lorelai didn't want to be rude and Nicole seemed nice enough. She just felt weird hanging out with the competition. "Sure, that would be nice."  
  
Nicole sat down and took off her coat. "I'm glad I ran into you today, I've been hoping to spend some time with you."  
  
Lorelai noted with some satisfaction that she was flat-chested. "Girl talk?"  
  
"Yeah. I know that you and Luke have been friends for a long time."  
  
"Fifteen years."  
  
"Wow, that's a long time!"  
  
"Well, I don't think we immediately hit it off, I think the fact that I used to call him "Duke" had something to do with it. But, yeah over the years he's become one of my best friends and he really looks out for Rory, too."  
  
Nicole nodded. "Yeah, he talks about her like she's his daughter and he told me he's really gonna miss her next year."  
  
Lorelai flushed with pride but tried to hide it from Nicole. This was no contest, she had fifteen years on her and she had the ace in the hole, Rory.  
  
The waiter brought over her sundae and Nicole took a taste. "This is yummy, how's your egg cream?"  
  
"It's a little too sweet, but I like it."  
  
Nicole's face was sober. "Um, the reason I wanted to talk to you was, well Luke and I have been dating about a month now, and things are starting to heat up, if you know what I mean."  
  
Lorelai started to wonder if her victory was so assured. "I think so."  
  
"I really like him and I think we might have long term potential. But before I jump in with two feet, I need to ask you something..were you and Luke ever involved?"  
  
"Isn't this something that you should talk to him about?"  
  
"Well, the time I brought it up, he said 'no,' but he got really uncomfortable when I mentioned the vibe I sense when you two are together."  
  
Lorelai chuckled. "Well, there you go - you used the word 'vibe?' Luke hates that word. Never use that in a sentence ever, if you want to keep seeing him!" Why did she tell her that, she wished she had told her to keep using the word, nonstop - vibe vibe vibe vibe vibe..  
  
"So did you date?"  
  
Lorelai told her the truth. "No, Luke and I never dated." She should've stopped there. "Maybe this vibe you sensed is just that we know each other so well. I've logged countless hours at the diner drinking coffee, we sometimes sit together at town meetings, he's been over to my house for dinner a few times, our kids are dating, but, no, we're not involved."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. You see, the reason I was so worried is that I was engaged a few years ago, to a guy I met in law school. He had a female friend from college and he insisted their relationship was strictly platonic."  
  
Nicole paused and took another taste of her sundae. "Well, the night before our wedding, I went to his place to surprise him and instead I got the surprise - he was in bed with her. Needless to say, I was devastated and it took me a long time to get over it. I didn't date for a long time and now that I've found Luke, I don't want history to repeat itself."  
  
Lorelai felt so guilty. "Nicole, I'm sorry, that's horrible. You have nothing to worry about here."  
  
"I'm so relieved. But I can't believe you've never even thought about dating him, even in passing. He's a great catch, isn't he? Except when he's ranting about junk food or Taylor or whatever, but even then he's so cute."  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"You guess he's cute or you guess you've thought of dating him?"  
  
"You must be good at cross-examination, huh?" Lorelai chuckled, a little ruefully. She felt like she was under oath on the witness stand. "Um, I guess both. It's crossed my mind, but I think Luke and I are better off as friends."  
  
"No more questions your honor, the witness can step down." Nicole laughed. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I was grilling you, Lorelai. I think it's great that Luke has such a good friend as you, and I thank you for your honesty. Hey, maybe we should all go on a double date sometime - aren't you seeing someone?"  
  
"I was." Lorelai sighed. "But things just weren't clicking."  
  
"Too bad, well, when you start seeing someone else, perhaps we could still do it."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fun."  
  
Nicole looked at her watch. "Oh I gotta go, I'm meeting a friend at the mall. I'm hoping to find a sexy new dress for my date tonight. Any suggestions of what Luke might like?"  
  
"Plenty of cleavage?"  
  
Nicole snorted. "Not in my case unfortunately, but I think Luke prefers my other attributes." She opened her purse to fish out some money and offered a five dollar bill. "Oh this should cover the sundae."  
  
"Oh, keep it - it's on the house, remember?" She waved the flyer at her.  
  
"Thanks for the chat and the sundae Lorelai, see you soon." She put on her coat and left the soda shop.  
  
Lorelai stared at her half-drunk egg cream, she had lost her appetite. Rory and Jess passed by the table on their way out the door. "Mom, I'll be right back, I just want to walk Jess back to the diner."  
  
"Yeah, because he might get lost or something," she muttered to herself.  
  
This day was not going well, the egg cream was giving her a stomach ache and Nicole made her feel just like Julia Roberts in "My Best Friend's Wedding." She didn't even have a dashing gay soul mate like Rupert Everett to make her feel better.  
  
She could have told Nicole that she was interested in Luke and that she should make a break now. But she couldn't. Despite her tendency to be selfish, Lorelai she knew she wasn't a mean spirited person. Her cleavage comment was about as nasty as she could get, and Nicole had the sense of humor to laugh it off. Maybe it was time for her to let go of Luke? After all, Julia Roberts let go of Dermot Mulroney so he could marry Catherine Keener, no wait, it was Cameron Diaz...  
  
"Mom, Kirk wants to see you." Rory's voice snapped her mother out of her reverie. "He wants his sundae."  
  
A/N: The title is an old Jackson Browne song, geez, I date myself. And Dermot Mulroney is married to Catherine Keener in real life. He's hilarious in "About Schmidt" - go see it if you get the chance. I hope you appreciated my attempt at writing a Kirk scenario, I thought it would fit here - I'm trying to expand my writing to the Stars Hollow townies, where appropriate.  
  
Other writers have used the "My Best Friend's Wedding" analogy - it's obvious but it works here. I know, poor Lorelai, but need her to be a little more angsty before this is all settled. Remember - in the end I just want these kids to be happy :-) 


	8. Twosome of Cuteness

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter Eight: Twosome of Cuteness  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Lorelai is not feeling very well..  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Lorelai looked up at Rory in surprise. "Kirk wants his sundae? Oh, crap. I forgot about it. This day has just gone from bad to worse."  
  
Rory sat down. "How was your little chat with Nicole? I'm dying to know what you talked about."  
  
"I'll give you one guess."  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And I'll bet she wanted to have a little chat about your relationship with Luke. She thinks there's something between the two of you and she wanted your assurance that nothing's going on."  
  
"Wow, John Edward, you have crossed over."  
  
"I could tell by your body language what you were talking about. Why else would she corner you like that? She's a lawyer, you know, they're manipulative."  
  
"Yeah, and she shamed me into giving her my free sundae, at the expense of poor Kirk. She told me this story that she was engaged once and found her fiancé in bed with his best female friend the night before their wedding." She paused and took a breath. "She then told me she hasn't dated in a long time and Luke is the first guy she can see herself with long term and she wants to avoid making another mistake. Oh, and she thinks Luke and I have a vibe."  
  
"Doesn't Luke hate that word?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm beginning to hate it too. You know, Max used it - he sensed a vibe between Luke and me, and this was right before he proposed. You don't think she's gonna propose to Luke, do you?"  
  
"Well, since she's a little gun shy, I doubt you have anything to worry about, at least short term. But Mom, you have to do something before it gets to that stage. What ever happened to you not wanting to become like Cathy in "Wuthering Heights?"  
  
"That's before I saw her and Luke together earlier this week and her little guilt trip today. And how am I supposed to get five minutes alone with Luke anyway? He didn't take my invitation seriously and I doubt he'll ever pick up Bert at this point. I think he's found a new home, maybe he'll stop crying if we adopt him."  
  
"Well, Nicole left, right? He's at the diner now, and it's probably pretty empty - it's well past brunch hours. Why not drop by and talk to him? Maybe you and he can go upstairs for some privacy."  
  
"I can't talk to him now, my stomach hurts. I don't think this egg cream agreed with me."  
  
"Well, I had one and my stomach is fine, it's probably the guilt."  
  
"Well, I don't want to talk to him now, I think I need to walk home and clear my head. I think I need a nap, too."  
  
"Ok, since you're too chicken, I'll go to the diner and ask Luke to drop by later. I'll tell him you're not feeling well, maybe he'll bring you some soup. He has an even harder time saying no to me, than he does to you. All I have to do is open my eyes as wide as they can go and he's putty in my hands."  
  
"Where did you learn to be such a mistress of manipulation?"  
  
"I learned from the best." Rory got up from the table. "Feel better."  
  
"But wait, what do I do about Kirk?"  
  
"Sorry, you're on your own with that one."  
  
Lorelai got up from the table, paid for her egg cream and left. She couldn't avoid Kirk - he was right by the door.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai, where's my sundae?"  
  
She had to think fast. "Kirk, I'm sorry, I'm not feeling so well, the egg cream I ordered gave me a tummy ache. If I hang around here I might throw up all over you."  
  
Lorelai wasn't really that sick, but she started stumbling around and headed towards a bush, making some retching noises for good measure. Kirk recoiled in horror.  
  
"Oh, no problem. I'll just ask someone else to help me." He shouted after her. "Hey, maybe you should sue Taylor for food poisoning!"  
  
Some people on the street stared at him - he was after all, wearing a sign promoting Taylor's soda shop. He prayed that Taylor hadn't heard him.  
  
When the coast was clear, Lorelai headed home. She opened the door and there was Bert, waiting for her.  
  
"Well, Bert, it looks like you've found yourself a new home. You can keep me company tonight while I watch "My Best Friend's Wedding" and berate myself for being such a horrible friend to Luke."  
  
Lorelai's eyes filled with tears but she wiped them away. She had filled her quota of pathetic-ness for one day. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, she went upstairs and changed into her pajamas and flopped on the bed. She tried to sleep but couldn't.  
  
She decided to turn on her laptop and revisited her Luke list. Perhaps if she could whittle it down to ten good reasons why she loved him, maybe he would listen to her after all. She started a new document entitled "Top Ten Reasons Why Lorelai Gilmore loves Luke Danes."  
  
A half an hour later, Lorelai finished her list and heard a knock on her door.  
  
She looked up and saw Rory carrying a paper bag.  
  
"Hey, mom how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, my stomach doesn't hurt anymore. Now it's just my heart that aches."  
  
"Well, maybe this will help. I brought you some chicken soup from Luke's. I told him you were sick, so he wrapped this up especially for you. Do you want me to put it on a tray for you?"  
  
"Sure, I'm hungry."  
  
A few minutes later, Rory returned with a tray. Lorelai sipped the soup and even at some of the carrots.  
  
"Wow, you really must be heartsick if you're eating carrots."  
  
"Well, I have to take Luke's love where I can get it. I bet he's not coming, huh?"  
  
"You obviously underestimated my powers of persuasion. He said he'd come by tonight before his date, probably around six."  
  
Lorelai perked up. "You got him to commit to a time?"  
  
"I can't promise, but he's picking up Nicole at 7:30 and Jess is taking over for him at dinner time so I'd imagine he'll be here around six."  
  
"Do not mention that woman by name - she is now referred to as Cruella DeVille." She motioned to her laptop. "Anyway, I just revised my Luke list. It's now a top ten list, you know like Letterman has. It's the 'Top Ten Reasons Why Lorelai Gilmore loves Luke Danes.' I decided to put my Letterman crush to good use."  
  
"Ooh, can I see?"  
  
Lorelai closed her laptop. "Nope, sorry. You are my best friend in the world but I want Luke to see it first. Besides, it's really schmoopy and embarrassing and I don't want any last minute edits or reasons to lose my nerve."  
  
Rory nodded. "Understood. Hey I have a good feeling about this. Just think 'twosome of cuteness', let that be your mantra."  
  
"So what do you have planned for tonight, Rory? Going back to the diner to play kissy face with Jess?"  
  
"No, I've done that already. Besides, we're spending tomorrow afternoon with the Sex Pistols."  
  
"As in Johnny Rotten and Sid Vicious, right? This isn't some sort of reference to Jess' manhood, correct?"  
  
"Gross, you really have got to get your mind out of the gutter. No, we're watching 'Sid and Nancy' on tape and the 'Great Rock and Roll Swindle' on DVD. Jess just bought a DVD player with his Wal-Mart discount, he was so excited yesterday. Anyway, tonight I'm going to have dinner at Lane's."  
  
"My sympathies - more tofurkey sandwiches?"  
  
"I hope not, maybe we can sneak out for some burgers. Anyway, Lane's having boy angst with Dave and needs someone to talk to. She also ordered some new Peel Sessions and wants me to hear them. We're gonna spend some quality time in her walk-in closet while her mother thinks we're listening to hymns."  
  
"What a strange friendship you have. But I'm glad you're spending time with her. She's such a great kid - I wish her mom would just let her be who she is. I worry about her, you know. I see a lot of myself in her, well, before I had you. I just pray she doesn't wind up pregnant."  
  
"I don't think that will happen, her mom keeps her under lock and key, I bet she's even given her a chastity belt."  
  
"Hey, hon - don't give me any ideas."  
  
"Well, I should get some homework done before I leave for Lane's. I'll be gone by 5:30 and won't be back until 10 or so. What are you gonna do for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, this soup filled me up, I'm fine. I'm gonna take a nap now, please wake me up before you go-go."  
  
"Cause you're not planning on going solo?"  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Exactly."  
  
Rory took the tray and left the room. Lorelai took one last look at her list, saved it and closed her laptop with a satisfied smile. She settled back under the covers for her nap, this time she fell asleep easily.  
  
She had a wonderful dream where Luke came to her door dressed in a designer suit, carrying a dozen roses. He told her that he had broken up with Nicole because he couldn't stop thinking about her, even for a moment. They confessed their undying love and went upstairs to her bedroom to make mad, passionate love.  
  
"Luuuuke."  
  
Suddenly, Lorelai was pulled out of her dream by Rory's shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Mom, time to get up! I'm just about to leave for Lane's. And guess what, Luuuuke's here! He's in the living room and he's wearing a really nice suit. I think he's even shaved!"  
  
"Does he have a dozen roses?" she asked dreamily.  
  
"Afraid not, but he did bring you more chicken soup, should he bring it up here?"  
  
Remembering her dream, she decided that wouldn't be the wisest choice. She sat up and ran her hand through her bed head. "Um, no. Tell him I just woke up and I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Oh, and tell him he can fix himself some tea."  
  
"Okay, Mom. Good luck, and remember 'twosome of cuteness.'"  
  
Lorelai got out of bed and went into the bathroom to relieve herself and then washed her hands. She looked in the mirror - she didn't exactly look her best. But if Luke thought she was sick, he wasn't expecting her to look like a beauty queen and he had seen her look worse.  
  
She splashed some cold water on her face and then ran her damp fingers through her waves, so she wouldn't resemble a mental patient. Once she thought she looked presentable, she headed downstairs to see a man about a toolbox.  
  
A/N: In the next chapter, Lorelai and Luke will finally have their little chat. Will she lose her nerve? Stay tuned.. 


	9. Confessions and Ten Hail Kirks

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter Nine: Confessions and Ten Hail Kirks  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Summary: Lorelai has some chicken soup, Luke drinks tea and they talk.  
  
  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath and headed downstairs. She repeated Rory's mantra to herself- twosome of cuteness, twosome of cuteness, twosome of cuteness...  
  
When she reached the bottom step she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. There he was. Luke. His back was to her, it seemed he was making a cup of tea. He was wearing a navy blue collared shirt tucked into a pair of black tailored trousers. She took in this, um, rear view with enjoyment. His jacket was hanging on the back of one of the chairs, he seemed to be at home.  
  
Luke sensed her presence and turned around. She looked a bit shy standing in the doorway, dressed in her p.j.'s. She also seemed a little pale and he noticed some wariness in her posture. "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
Lorelai's heart began to pound. God, he was gorgeous, why hadn't she noticed it months, even years ago? It wasn't just the unfamiliar clothing; it was his Luke-ness that was making her weak. "Oh, a little better. Rory mentioned you brought some more soup?"  
  
"Yeah, chicken noodle, do you want some while I drink my tea?"  
  
"Sure, I guess you can heat it up in a pot or there's always the microwave."  
  
"You know I don't believe in microwaves, I'll heat it on the stove."  
  
Luke found a pot, poured the soup and turned on the burner. "It should be warmed up in a minute."  
  
Lorelai sat at the table and Luke followed suit, bringing his mug with him.  
  
"You know, I was surprised to see that you're running low on the tea. Have you been drinking it or has someone been stealing your tea bags?"  
  
"Oh, I bet it was Bert. Hey, don't forget him this time, he's all excited you're here." She gave him a smile. "Actually, I'm the teabag thief. I tried some of it last week, after you left. I've been drinking it before bedtime, it helps me sleep and I don't wake up with terrible morning breath."  
  
"See, I told you it was good stuff."  
  
"Yeah, it's funny. It's been sitting on my shelf for a long time and I never really noticed it. I only take it out when you're here. But now, it seems I can't get enough if it."  
  
She made eye contact with him, hoping he would get the double meaning of her words. But Luke got up to check on her soup. He put it in a bowl with a big spoon and placed it in front of her.  
  
"Here you go, enjoy."  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate you coming by to feed me."  
  
"No problem. When Rory told me you weren't feeling so good, I knew I had to bring you some food or you'd probably pass out. You know, you really don't look as bad as I thought."  
  
"Thanks, you sure know how to make a girl feel special."  
  
Luke chuckled. "What I meant was I ran into Kirk today, he was wearing that ridiculous sign for the soda shop. Anyway, he told me that you had thrown up in the bushes after drinking an egg cream. He thought I should know, being the landlord and all. But I didn't notice anything unusual in the bushes, so I thought he might be exaggerating."  
  
Lorelai looked up from her soup bowl. "I have a confession to make."  
  
Luke stared at her. "What sins do you have to confess?"  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Forgive me Father Luke, for I have sinned. I lied to Kirk about being sick in the bushes."  
  
"So you're not sick?"  
  
"Oh, my stomach was upset, but not that bad. You see, I had promised my free sundae to Kirk, and since I wound up giving it to Nicole, I had to find a good excuse to get out of it. I know it was childish, but I didn't know how to tell him. I mean, he was so excited when I told him I would give him my sundae, he almost had an expression."  
  
Lorelai thought Luke might appreciate her echoing of something he had said about Kirk months earlier, but instead his gaze grew stony and he looked down at his mug. She tried to cut the tension. "Should I say ten hail Kirks and I'll be absolved of my sins?"  
  
"You saw Nicole today?"  
  
"Um, yeah. She came by the soda shop and we wound up chatting for a little while."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh, you know, girl stuff."  
  
"You mean Luke stuff."  
  
"Well, yeah your name was bound to come up."  
  
Luke was serious. "What did she say, Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai felt like she was back on the witness stand and took a breath. "Well, she told me that she's really into you and wants something long term. She also asked about you and me."  
  
"What about you and me?"  
  
"Well, she doesn't want to get serious with you unless she's sure she has your undivided attention." Lorelei then gave her soup undivided attention and took a few spoonfuls.  
  
Luke seemed a bit agitated. "You know, Nicole and I have already had this conversation. I can't believe she went behind my back and got you involved in this. This isn't good, Lorelai."  
  
"What do you mean, not good?"  
  
"Um, you know that I'm not really comfortable about talking about my feelings and stuff.. Um, but one of the reasons I stayed single so long is that I have a hard time trusting people. I guess it goes back to Rachel. I could never really trust her because she was never really true to her word." He paused. "That last time we talked, you mentioned those levels, right? Well, trust is the foundation for those levels, if you don't have that, the relationship falls apart."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "Makes sense. Trust is very important to me, too." She was suddenly emboldened by this potential crack in their relationship. "Hey, you do know about her engagement horror, right?"  
  
Luke looked surprised. "Nicole was engaged? She never told me that."  
  
"Well, she told me today that she found her fiancé in bed with another woman, a supposed friend, the night before their wedding."  
  
Luke laughed ruefully. "What else did she tell you, that she was born a male and her name is Nicholas? I asked her on our first date if she'd ever been married or engaged before and she told me - straight on, no. Why on earth would she lie?"  
  
Lorelai was now agitated too. "Well, she's a lawyer, they certainly can be manipulative. You know, I wonder if Nicole fed me that story to make me feel guilty on purpose, to prevent me from doing anything."  
  
Luke stared at her. "What do mean, preventing you from doing anything?"  
  
Lorelai realized what she just said and Luke wanted an answer. It was too late to turn back - the train had left the station. She had after all, wanted him to come over so she could tell him. Now was her chance. She got up from the table and started to pace the kitchen floor while Luke watched her intently.  
  
"Oh God, here it goes..Luke you're probably going to hate me or at least tell me I have the worst timing in the history of the world, but over the past week I've realized something. I think on some level I've always known but for some stupid reason I've pushed it aside and pretended it wasn't there. But it's there in spades and I can't ignore it anymore. Luke, I'm in love with you..truly, madly and deeply in love.."  
  
He continued to stare at her, speechless, so she continued, it felt good to let it out. 'I know you're probably thinking - "Oh she's just interested now, because I'm with Nicole. But Luke that's not it - I wasn't even sure at first so I've spent the past week making a list of all the reasons why I love you. I had 45 reasons written on my laptop, some of them trivial, some of them profound.."  
  
She stopped and took a breath and forced herself to look at him. He was still a bit slack jawed and it looked like someone could knock him over with a feather.  
  
"Luke, I've been babbling and I should probably shut up now, but I just have one more thing to say. But all of those reasons I've listed add up to one thing - I want a future with you, one that could be permanently forever."  
  
The silence between them was palpable. As Lorelai waited for his answer, she returned to the table, spent. Luke felt numb, this was too much for him to process all at once. He gathered his disjointed thoughts and spoke. He used a deliberately gentle tone - he was afraid if he raised his voice, even an iota, she would fall apart and that he couldn't deal with right now.  
  
"Lorelai, I'm not angry. Um, I think you're very brave for letting your guard down like that and telling me how you feel. But you're right, your timing does suck, big time. I think I need some time to process this, I don't know how long, but I definitely need time to figure this out. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Lorelai let out a shaky breath, at least it was better than a great big no. "Sure, take all the time you need."  
  
Luke took another sip of his tea, it was now getting cold. Lorelai took a spoonful of soup, but it was cold too.  
  
Luke decided it was a good time to leave. He had to pick up Nicole in an hour and he thought a long drive to clear his head was in order first. They both had a lot to talk about, and some decisions to make about their potential future together. He stood up from the table, put on his blazer and Lorelai followed suit.  
  
She sighed. "Are you going?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to go pick up Nicole soon."  
  
She followed him to the door. Luke turned around to face her, still overwhelmed by what happened. He impulsively pulled Lorelai into an embrace, long enough for her to feel his heart pounding rapidly against hers. Then he pulled back all too quickly, nodded at her and walked out the door.  
  
As soon as she closed the door, Lorelai put the dishes in the sink and let the tears flow. She was surprised and a little proud that she was able to keep them back this long. She decided to go upstairs and have a good long cry.  
  
As she passed the front door, she noticed, once again, that Luke had forgotten to take Bert. It was too late to catch him - he had already driven off.  
  
A/N: Wow, a whole chapter without any pop culture references! The angst-o- rama continues. Don't worry, we'll have a resolution soon.  
  
Just some thought process here: I hoped I didn't vilify Nicole too much, my motivation for her behavior was to show a potential problem in their relationship and that she might be driven to lie because she's threatened by Lorelai (as she should be!). And it got Lorelai to confess her feelings. I tried to keep Luke in character here - I think his issues with trust are real and have been portrayed in the show, so I was playing around with that.. 


	10. Love, Truth and Honesty

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter Nine: Love, Truth and Honesty  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Summary: Luke and Nicole have a talk about their relationship  
  
That same night, it was almost midnight and Luke was driving home from his date. He was thinking about everything that had happened that evening and he was emotionally and physically drained. After going for a drive to clear his head, he decided to push what had happened with Lorelai out of his mind and tried to focus on Nicole.  
  
They had reservations at a romantic restaurant and afterwards Nicole invited him back to her place, being the fourth date and all. They were fooling around on her couch but as things heated up, visions of Lorelai kept popping into Luke's head. The more he tried not to think about her, the more intense they became. Before he did something embarrassing and stupid like call out the wrong name, Luke decided to halt Nicole's amorous advances. He sat up on the couch and tried to calm himself. Nicole was taken a little aback by his behavior.  
  
"Luke, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nicole, I need to ask you something."  
  
"What do you need to know?"  
  
Luke was never one to mince words. "I need to know if I can trust you."  
  
"Luke, I'd like to think so."  
  
"Well, um, I'm having some doubts. You see, I heard about your little chat today with Lorelai at the soda shop. I want to know why you felt the need to talk to her behind my back."  
  
Nicole sighed, her heart sinking. Damn that Lorelai, she hadn't counted on her telling him.  
  
"Luke, I'm sorry I went behind your back, but I'm falling for you and I really want us to have a future together. But if Lorelai is in the picture, I don't think that can happen. I just wanted to make it clear to her that you're mine now."  
  
"I thought I was clear, Nicole. I wish you would've just left things alone."  
  
"But I had to find out for myself. Remember when I asked you about her? You got all uncomfortable, and it wasn't just because I used a word you don't like. Lorelai told me that you two never dated, but I swear, you should've seen the look on her face when she was talking about you. She's in love with you, even if she's in denial."  
  
"She's not in denial."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lorelai told me tonight that she has feelings for me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Right before our date, I brought her some soup and she told me."  
  
"Why were you bringing her soup? She looked perfectly healthy when I saw her."  
  
"Well, apparently her egg cream or whatever didn't agree with her."  
  
Nicole rolled her eyes. "Oh, please I bet she just faked a stomach ache so you'd come running, like you always do whenever she bats her eyelashes. 'Oh Luke, fix my porch, oh Luke, I'm out of coffee, bring me some? Luke, why don't you clean out my gutters? Oh and bring your toolbox so I can name all your tools?'"  
  
Luke was annoyed. "Nicole, just stop it, ok? I get the point."  
  
"Did you ever stop and think about why you do all those things for her? I've tried to pretend that we can get around this, but I can't do this. You say you have a problem trusting me because of what I did today. Well, you know what? I can't be with a guy who's not honest with himself and the way he feels."  
  
Luke realized that they both had trust issues to deal with. "Nicole, I'm sorry.."  
  
"Me, too Luke. I really thought we could have something great but after all I've been through I need to be in a relationship with someone I can trust."  
  
"What do you mean, after all you've been through?"  
  
"Luke, now that we're being honest...I lied to you on our first date when you asked me if I was ever engaged or married. I was engaged once. You see, I found my fiancé in bed with a female friend. He had claimed all along that they were platonic but in my gut I had a feeling. I had the same feeling with you and Lorelai. I hate talking about it because it was so painful and our first date was so much fun I didn't want to be a downer."  
  
Luke felt a little guilty for his comments to Lorelai earlier in the evening. "Gee Nicole, I had no idea. I'm sorry this keeps happening to you."  
  
"So you admit that your feelings for Lorelai aren't so platonic?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He sighed. "Hey, since we're being honest. Um, I've had feelings for her for a while but we've never quite got it together, I guess it's always been a timing thing." He took a deep breath. "I know this sounds bad, but the reason I initially asked you out was that she had started seeing someone and I was tired of waiting around. When you first came into the diner, I felt a spark so I thought - what the hell have I got to lose?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Yeah, I realize that now. I'm sorry if I hurt you, Nicole. I've had a good time getting to know you the past few weeks and I feel really crappy about how all this turned out."  
  
Nicole nodded, some tears welling up in her eyes, but she wiped them away. "I've enjoyed myself, too. My only consolation is that I'd feel even worse if we kept dating, and at least I never walked in on the two of you doing the nasty."  
  
He chuckled. "Be thankful for the little things, right?" He got up from her couch. "I guess I should be going."  
  
"Yeah, and tell Lorelai she better know how lucky she is."  
  
"I will." He smiled. "Hey, will I be seeing you around Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Probably not, my month with Taylor ended last Friday, so one of my colleagues should be available if there are any issues with the soda shop. You can call my office if you need assistance."  
  
"Well, maybe with your next client, you'll meet some guy who doesn't have a "platonic" friend hanging around all the time."  
  
"I should be so lucky."  
  
Luke remembered how it felt to embrace Nicole for the last time right before he left her apartment. When he had pulled away he felt regret, but nothing like the sadness he felt earlier that evening when he let go of Lorelai. He looked at his watch, it was already Sunday morning, too late to drop by. Besides, he really needed some sleep.  
  
Luke pulled up to the diner and got out of his truck. As he got closer to his apartment, he noticed something by the back door. It was Bert, he realized he had forgotten to take him earlier that evening.  
  
Luke also noticed that there was a letter sized package sticking out of the toolbox, wrapped in tissue paper. He picked it up and noticed an attached envelope. When he saw a picture of Garfield on it, he smiled and brought the items inside with him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: After the angst fest over the past few chapters, I didn't want this breakup to be too painful. See, it turns out that Nicole didn't lie to Lorelai after all. But, she had lied to Luke, which is the reason they shouldn't be together.  
  
The title of this chapter comes from a late 80s Bananarama song - I'm more of a fan of their early 80s stuff (apparently so is Lorelai), but it fit.  
  
I had considered having Luke repeat Lorelai's mistake from chapter two, but that would've been really cheesy and I'm trying to keep that to a minimum. My next challenge is to make the next chapter or two not cheesy. I have a dairy allergy, too :- ) 


	11. Live From the Home Office In Stars Hollo...

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter Eleven: From the Home Office in Stars Hollow  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Summary: Luke open's Lorelai's present and has a chat with Jess.  
  
  
  
Luke came upstairs to his apartment. It was dark and Jess was snoring away on his side of the room. He flipped on his bedside light and put the toolbox by the doorway. He took the package out of the toolbox and sat down on the bed. He was exhausted, but before going to bed he wanted to open the gift Lorelai had left for him.  
  
He took the note off the package and opened the letter. There was Garfield staring at him with his trademark smug expression. He read the note and heard Lorelai's voice in his head as if she were reading it to him.  
  
"Luke,  
  
You left Bert behind tonight again. He's very sad and lonely without you and I couldn't stand his tears anymore (I think he's rusting). So I'm returning him to you, he needs to be with his rightful owner.  
  
I know I told you I'd give you some space and I'm trying really hard to leave you alone. But while you figure things out, I wanted to give you something that might help clarify things. Remember I told you I had a list of 45 reasons? Well, I never got the chance to tell you that I've whittled it down to ten.  
  
Kind of like the lists that David Letterman has. So with out any further ado, here's tonight's top ten list, from the home office in Stars Hollow, CT..  
  
Love,  
  
Lorelai"  
  
Luke chuckled at her Letterman reference. He couldn't wait to read her list, so he tore the tissue paper off the package and there it was, in a mahogany picture frame. The frame looked like an antique - it had little carvings of flowers around the edges. It reminded him of some of the carvings he had made on the chuppa. He noticed that the list was on parchment paper and printed with a fancy, official looking font. He took a breath and silently read over the list.  
  
"The Top Ten Reasons Why Lorelai Gilmore loves Luke Danes  
  
Number ten: You keep me in coffee, 'nuff said.  
  
Number nine: You feed me junk food while admonishing my dietary habits. Meaning, you care about me but you also know you can't win!  
  
Number eight: You forgave me even after I told you to go to hell. It took the entire summer, but hey, I needed a number eight.  
  
Number seven: You and your toolbox (dirty!) are handy around the house.  
  
Number six: Your fashion sense is questionable, but it's the man underneath the clothes (sigh!) that counts. Bonus points for letting me dress you up like my own personal Luke doll.  
  
Number five: You paid $52.50 (a bargain!) for my pop tart and Slim Jim filled basket at the auction, and then you fed me Luke burgers under the gazebo. I didn't realize it at the time, but you are the only one who's allowed to bid on my basket. (Is that dirty?)  
  
Number four: You treat Rory like a daughter, and since she comes with the package, that's essential. Extra bonus points for laying down the law with her boyfriends and baking her birthday cakes, with balloons, no less!  
  
Number three: Whenever I need you, you're there. Prime example - you closed the diner and drove me to the hospital when my dad was sick and I know you can't stand hospitals. Thank you.  
  
Number two: You built a beautiful chuppa for my wedding that never was, the most thoughtful and romantic gift I've ever received. Perhaps we could put it to use someday? Hint, hint.  
  
Number one: Your unconditional love, trust and support has always helped me smile through my tears. (Awww)"  
  
As he finished the list, Luke was the one smiling through his tears. Okay, more like one or two that managed to sneak their way out of his tear ducts. He couldn't believe that Lorelai had done this for him. If he had doubted her sincerity at all during her confession in the kitchen, this laid any lingering doubt to rest. She loved him and was willing to tell him why and commit it to paper. She was, indeed, true to her word. That was all he needed to know.  
  
As Luke got ready for bed, Jess heard him moving around and woke up.  
  
"Hey, Luke, I wasn't expecting you home tonight. What, things didn't go as planned with Nicole?"  
  
Instead of giving Jess his usual "shut up" retort, Luke told him what happened. But he decided not to share Lorelai's list with him - that was something private.  
  
Jess was dumbstruck. "Whoa, you're friggin kidding me. Lorelai is in love with you and you dumped Nicole?"  
  
"Yes, Einstein."  
  
"Wow, are you gonna go after her?"  
  
"I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow."  
  
"But you're working at the diner tomorrow. Please don't ask me to fill in because I have plans with Rory and the Sex Pistols."  
  
"Watch it young man, no veiled references to your burgeoning mahhood."  
  
"You're gross, Luke. We're watching two movies about the punk pioneers, you have heard of them?"  
  
"Yeah - on your stereo every damn morning. And I was a teenager once, you know."  
  
"So when are you going to talk to her if you're chained to the diner?"  
  
"I'll find the time, this is important. And I don't want to hear any snide comments from you about dog collars and leashes."  
  
"Luke, your sexual activities are no business of mine." Jess smirked. "Anyway, I think it's great that you and Lorelai are getting together. It's about time she realizes what she has right in front of her."  
  
"Yeah, isn't it? You know, now we'll both be dating those Gilmore girls. Do you think it's genetic?"  
  
"Yeah, what a freaky Brady Bunch picture we'll make."  
  
Luke looked at the clock, it was getting really late and it was time to get some sleep. He said good night to his nephew and got into bed. But not before he took another look at the list. A minute or two later, he feel asleep with the picture frame on his chest.  
  
A/N: Sorry to be dragging it out, I needed a little uncle/nephew bonding time. And I wanted Luke to read the list alone, I think it's appropriate. Ok, we will have a little L/L action next chapter, I promise! 


	12. Vacuuming, dusting, and pining for Luke

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter Twelve: Vacuuming, dusting, and pining for Luke  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Summary: Lorelai finds out Luke's decision, with a little help from Rory and Jess.  
  
It was mid-Sunday morning at the Gilmore house. Lorelai knocked on Rory's door to wake her. When she didn't answer, Lorelai entered the room and gently shook her daughter awake and smiled.  
  
"Morning - sleeping beauty."  
  
"Five more minutes.." Rory groaned.  
  
"No, I'm making breakfast, come on get up. Mommy needs to talk."  
  
"And how is that different from any other morning?" Rory suddenly remembered why this morning might be different and opened her eyes.  
  
"How did it go with Luke? Are you a twosome of cuteness?"  
  
Lorelai frowned. "Um, no. Not yet anyway. If you get up now, I'll tell you all the juicy details."  
  
"You drive a hard bargain." Rory rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Lorelai filled the mugs with coffee and put some bread in the toaster. When Rory returned to the table, she sat and took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Mom, I noticed that Luke took Bert back, I didn't trip over him when I came in last night."  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "Well, actually he did forget to take him again when he left for his date with Cruella. But after he left I made Luke a present and then drove Bert to his place and dropped him off."  
  
"What present?"  
  
"I took my top ten list and printed it out on some parchment paper that Mom gave me. I'm still trying to figure out why she gave it to me. But it came in handy last night, so.". She took a sip of coffee. "Hey, do you remember that pretty picture frame I bought a while ago from Kim's Antiques? I always thought it would make a nice gift for someone, so I decided to put it to use."  
  
"You gave Luke your top ten list in a picture frame? That's so cool! Did you tell him last night while he was over here or did you lose your nerve?"  
  
"You have that much faith in me, huh?"  
  
"Well, you kept waffling all week, I wasn't too sure you'd go through with it after that guilt trip Nic, um Cruella, laid on you."  
  
"Well, it turns out that that story might've been as much of a crock as Jenny from the Block."  
  
"She lied?"  
  
"Well according to Luke, she told him that she was never engaged. She's definitely lying to someone. So I told him that she might have lied to prevent me from doing anything. Of course Luke wanted to know what the hell I was talking about, so I finally worked up the courage and told him. I don't remember exactly what I said, but I think the words "list," "in love" and "truly, madly, deeply" were used."  
  
"Wow, I'm so proud of you. What did Luke say?"  
  
"He was in shock and speechless. It was a very surreal moment, to say the least. When he did speak it was almost in a whisper. He told me that I was brave to tell him but he needed time to digest everything. He also said that my timing sucked, big time."  
  
"I guess he would say that, huh. But at least he didn't say no, right?"  
  
"That's what I keep clinging to, that and the memory of the hug he gave me before leaving."  
  
"Luke hugged you? That's so sweet!"  
  
"Oh, Rory it was amazing. I mean Luke and I have hugged before, but this time I felt something go through me. I could feel his heartbeat, it was racing. It might've been due to the shock, but I'm hoping it was something else."  
  
Rory squeezed her mother's arm. "Just give him time, he'll come around. I told you he couldn't just turn off his feelings."  
  
"God, I hope so. I think this could really be happening, but I don't want to get my hopes up. Anytime I've ever felt like something great was happening, like with your dad last summer, it all came crashing down on me."  
  
"Mom, Luke isn't Dad. This is gonna happen, I know it. Anyway, I need to get ready, I'm meeting Jess at the diner for brunch and then we're having our Sex Pistols film festival. Hey if I see Luke, should I say anything?"  
  
"Oh, no, pretend like it's any other day. But while you're at the apartment, see if you can sniff around and see if he's opened my gift yet."  
  
"Just call me Harriet the Spy. Hey, so I shouldn't be calling him pops yet?"  
  
Lorelai chuckled. "We don't want to scare him off."  
  
Rory finished her pre-breakfast and got up from the table. "I'm hitting the shower and then I'll be off to Luke's. I probably won't be back until before dinner. What are you gonna do today?"  
  
"Oh the usual Sunday stuff - laundry, vacuuming, dusting, pining for Luke."  
  
A little after twelve, Rory headed to the diner. The usual Sunday brunch crowd was in attendance, and a lot of tourists. The place was buzzing. Jess was behind the counter and Rory walked up to him and kissed him hello.  
  
"Hey, Sid."  
  
"Hey, Rory. I was gonna call you Nancy, but I thought you might take offense, considering she had a multiple personality disorder."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I just finished her biography. It was written by her mom, Deborah Spungen, really fascinating."  
  
"I'll have to borrow it. Wow, it's really busy here today. Our date is still on, right?"  
  
"Absolutely, Caesar's sick with the flu so Luke asked me to help out during brunch. It usually empties out around 2, so we should be ok."  
  
"So Luke's here, I don't see him."  
  
"Yeah, he's got kitchen duty today. I'd love to hang around and chat but I'm covering all the tables. What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Oh, well since Luke's on the grill, I must have his famous fluffy pancakes, and coffee of course."  
  
"Why are you so fascinated with my uncle?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Rory, you don't have to pretend. I know what's going on with your mom and him."  
  
"Well, I know from my mom's side. What about Luke's?"  
  
"You didn't hear this from me because it's none of my business but.." Jess gave her a smile and a thumbs up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Rory immediately fished out her cell phone, she couldn't wait to tell her mother. Even though he wasn't watching, she heeded Luke's sign, ran outside and dialed. The machine picked up.  
  
Rory was breathless. "Mom, if you're screening pick up. OK, I guess you're in the shower or vacuuming but I have great news. Jess told me that Luke is a go. I don't have all the details, but things are looking up. See you later. I love you."  
  
She ran back into the diner to her stool before one of the tourists could steal it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that afternoon, Lorelai was putting away Rory's laundry when she noticed the blinking light on their answering machine. She hadn't heard the phone ring, so was surprised to see it and played the message. She couldn't believe her ears. She played the message several times until it sunk it. She squealed in delight and then did a happy dance around the living room.  
  
When she calmed down, questions began to fill her head. She wondered what Jess had told Rory. He wouldn't have lied to her, would he? And where was Luke? If he was a go, how come he hadn't rushed to her door to profess his undying love? What if this was a practical joke? She knew Rory wouldn't do that but the anticipation was making her crazy.  
  
Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She had finished most of the household chores, it was three o'clock and she decided it was time to go to Luke's. She put on a pair of sneakers and her jacket and walked quickly to the diner.  
  
When she got there she was surprised to see it closed. Luke never closed the diner unless he had gone fishing or there was some sort of emergency. She considered knocking on the apartment door, but she knew that Jess and Rory were spending the afternoon watching DVDs and she didn't want to disturb them. In spite of her innuendo filled comments to Rory, she trusted her. She didn't completely trust Jess, but she decided it was best to leave them alone.  
  
Lorelai walked back to her house, wondering of Luke's whereabouts. When she got to her doorstep, she noticed a small paper bag from Doose's market. She picked it up and there was a handwritten note attached, scrawled on an order slip from the diner.  
  
"Lorelai,  
  
I came by to see you, but you weren't here. I know you're running low on peppermint tea, so here's two boxes plus an herbal tea sampler to satisfy your newfound passion.  
  
If you read this before 4, please come to the bridge. You know, Rory and Jess' spot?  
  
Luke"  
  
Lorelai looked at her watch, it was quarter after three. She smiled in relief that she had enough time to catch him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- A/N: So sorry, I know I promised some L/L but the muse wouldn't let me. Damn muse! Anyway, the muse says we will have much needed interaction in chapter thirteen. I can't believe this thing is in double digits, it's a monster! I've got to end this one soon, it's taking over.  
  
Mass Coffee- I think your request will be answered in the last chapter, hang in there! 


	13. Risks, Rants and Romance

"Revolving Satellites Redux" by Gluglug  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Risks, Rants and Romance  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Mid - Third Season  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai have an overdue chat and some "tea"  
  
  
  
Lorelai headed towards the bridge, carrying the brown bag with her. When she got there, she spotted Luke, he was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge. He was once again dressed in his usual uniform, no tailored suits. Upon seeing him, she smiled and realized that was just the way she liked him.  
  
Lorelai quietly snuck up on him, so Luke was a bit startled to suddenly find her sitting next to him. She dangled her legs over the edge and placed the bag between them.  
  
Luke spoke first. "I see you got my note."  
  
"Yeah, I must have just missed you. I had gone to the diner but I was surprised to see it was closed."  
  
"Well, Caesar's sick, Jess has a date with Rory, and I had something important to take care of, so.."  
  
"Something important?"  
  
"Well, someone important."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Hey, speaking of notes, did you get the one I left for you last night?"  
  
"Yeah, it was very well written." He chuckled. "I see you haven't run out of Garfield stationery."  
  
"I have a lifetime supply of Garfield. Um, did you open the present I left with Bert?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"So what did you think?"  
  
"It was also very well written." He paused, took a breath and turned to face her. "Lorelai, it was the most thoughtful present I've ever received, thank you."  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"I love it." He looked a little sheepish.  
  
"Well, then I guess my present was effective." She moved the bag away and moved closer to him, they were almost touching.  
  
"So, dare I ask what happened on your date last night?"  
  
"You are brave, Lorelai." He shook his head and sighed. "Nicole and I broke up last night."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure if must've been difficult."  
  
"It wasn't too bad. It turns out that Nicole and I both have, um, trust issues. I had a problem trusting her because she went behind my back to talk to you, and she has a problem trusting me because I wasn't being honest with her about my feelings."  
  
"Imagine that."  
  
"Yeah, and it turns out that Nicole didn't lie to you about her fiancé. She said she lied to me when I asked her because she didn't want to talk about it on our first date, it was too painful."  
  
"So she's not Cruella Deville?"  
  
"Huh? Well, she doesn't own a coat made of puppies but she did lie to me. But I'm at fault here, too. I mean, the reason I asked her out the first place was you had started dating Alex and she seemed to be interested." He paused, happy to finally tell her the truth. "Hey, I never even asked you how that went. You did dump him, right?"  
  
Lorelai chuckled ruefully. "Oh, we broke up all right. It seems like it was months ago, now. It was horrible."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I swore I would never tell anyone about this other than Rory, but under the circumstances I think you ought to know." She took a breath and stared at her lap.  
  
"Um, last weekend I had intended to break up with Alex at dinner. But he took me to Chez Louis, my favorite romantic spot. Then we went out dancing and I had too many vodka gimlets. We went to his space age bachelor pad and wound up in bed."  
  
Luke felt a twinge of jealousy but didn't try to hide it. "Date number four. So then what?"  
  
"This is so embarrassing, but we were, you know, and instead of calling out Alex's name, I called out yours."  
  
Luke was dumbstruck. "You what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Wow, that is embarrassing. Did Alex kick you out of bed, because that's what I'd do if a woman called out some other guy's name while we were, you know.."  
  
"Then I better be extra careful, huh?"  
  
Luke smiled. "Wow, so you were thinking of me when you were with Alex? What kinds of thoughts were you having?"  
  
Lorelai giggled and blushed. "Oh, dirty Luke thoughts - mostly about your toolbox."  
  
Luke blushed. "Bert?"  
  
She was still giggling. "No, your toolbox."  
  
Luke's tone was still playful. "Hey, with all this dirty talk am I allowed to kiss you now?"  
  
"I'd thought you'd never ask."  
  
Lorelai closed the space between them and put her arms around his waist while Luke leaned into kiss her. They closed their eyes and what started off sweet and tentative grew passionate. Tongues dueled and hands started making their way over backs and through hair. Their seated position on the bridge made it a little difficult to continue without falling into the water. Lorelai nearly lost her balance but Luke caught her before she fell. She was breathless from her near accident and also the kiss.  
  
"Wow, more embarrassing moments for the record books."  
  
Luke laughed. "Well, I'll always remember our first kiss and how you um, fell for me."  
  
"Hey, um since you were thoughtful enough to bring this package from Doose's and it's a little chilly out, do you want to come back to my place? I could make you some tea, it might warm you up."  
  
Luke gave her a big smile. "As long as you promise to join me, hey, it's good I bought all that tea for you, with your newfound passion and all.."  
  
They stood up, left the bridge and walked hand in hand back to Lorelai's.  
  
An hour later, Luke and Lorelai were in her bed, they had just made love. Their clothes were strewn all over the floor and Luke's baseball cap was hanging on the bedpost.  
  
Lorelai turned over and snuggled against him, she was definitely warmed up. "Hey, we never got around to having that cup of tea, did we?"  
  
"No, I guess not. But you now have plenty and it's not going anywhere."  
  
"Just like you, huh?" She kissed him. "Luke, I gotta tell you, I was right. It IS all about the man underneath the clothes."  
  
"And the woman." He kissed her back.  
  
He stopped kissing her and stared at the ceiling. This was, without a doubt, the happiest day of his life. He finally had what he wanted. Now what?  
  
Lorelai watched him intently. "So what are you thinking about, diner man?"  
  
"Are you gonna be one of those girlfriends who's constantly asking that? Because I can't stand that, you know. Just because a guy's quiet doesn't mean he's thinking deep and meaningful thoughts all the time."  
  
"Number eleven, Luke rants."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One of the reasons that didn't make the final cut."  
  
"Oh, I see. Lorelai, are you expecting me to come up with a top ten list for you, because I'm not a talented writer like you are."  
  
"I don't need a written list, Luke. And actions speak louder than words. It's always been that way with you."  
  
"And with you, it's just the opposite." He teased. "No, you've done some great things for me that didn't involve words, like painting the diner or coming with me to Uncle Louie's funeral. That meant so much to me." He paused and then faced her. "But I think the thing that you did that meant the most was having the courage to tell me how you felt last night. I don't think I could've done that. You took such a big risk."  
  
"Well I took that risk because you're worth it, Luke. I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Lorelai."  
  
He finally said it, and the sky hadn't fallen. Hearing him say it, Lorelai's eyes filled with tears. She began to kiss him again, deeply. They stopped talking and let actions speak for themselves. A few minutes later, only one word filled the room, and it spoke volumes.  
  
"Luuuuuke."  
  
The End  
  
A/N: The muse says it's time to leave L/L alone in carnal bliss. I hope the end wasn't too cheesy, I wanted to tie it all together with a neat little bow.  
  
Thanks for all the lovely feeback, this is the longest and fastest story I've completed to date. I need a break now. Let's hope the GG episodes in 2003 will give us lots of java junkie moments, in spite of the Alex and Nicole story lines...  
  
Mini rant: I'm tired of MS Word autocorrecting Lorelai's name! I've noticed that it's misspelled in some of my stories. I've tried to do the search and replace as best as I could! Rant over. 


End file.
